


The Dinner Inquisition

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Awkward Dates, Awkwardness, Dating, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, Interrupting Sherlock, M/M, Siblings, poor Wato's gotta make sure Sherlock doesn't cause too much trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Kento and Shibata go on their first date together.An unexpected guest arrives.





	The Dinner Inquisition

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be doing other things, but here I am. XP
> 
> I don't know when I started shipping Kento and Shibata, but at some point, I jokingly thought about it and well...you know how it goes.
> 
> This is a continuation of [this request](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472722/chapters/35918784). You don't need to read it to understand what's going on, but yeah. That's where this is coming from.
> 
> I have no beta and I rushed to get this done today because I've been working on it for far too long, so if there are any mistakes, please let me know. :]

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The sound of the clock was slowly becoming a nuisance to Shibata, a constant reminder of how long he had been waiting for this day, this moment. He felt like he had been staring at the clock for hours now, but it had only been a few minutes and he grew more anxious with every passing second.

Shibata shook his head, tearing his eyes away from the clock. He sighed and tried to turn back to the paperwork on his desk, but no part of his body would listen. His eyes kept on wandering away from the words on the page. His leg kept bouncing to the point where he didn’t even notice it anymore. His hands kept on fidgeting with this pen, constantly clicking it and clicking it and clicking it and-

“Shibata.”

Shibata startled, nearly dropping his pen. He looked up at Reimon with wide eyes. “Yes?!” he squeaked.

He expected his boss to be angry with him, but instead, he sighed giving him an amused look.

“If you want to head out early, you can.”

“It’s fine!” Shibata sputtered. “Really! It’s fine! I’m fine! Totally fine!”

Reimon quirked an eyebrow at his response and Shibata knew the man saw right through him. He looked away in embarrassment, cheeks growing red.

“I mean, there’s just a lot of paperwork, sir,” continued Shibata. “There’s a lot and I should get it done and it would be irresponsible of me not to and-”

“The paperwork will still be there tomorrow, Shibata,” Reimon said. “I know you want to hurry home and get ready for your date, so go, have fun, and stop worrying. Nothing will happen to the paperwork.”

Shibata wanted to argue, but one stern look from Reimon immediately shut him up. He wasn’t going to deny the fact that he was thankful though and he quickly gathered his things and gave Reimon his thanks before rushing back to his apartment.

Luckily, Shibata didn’t face any issues on the way home and once there, he jumped into the shower, washing off all of the dirt and grime from the day. He got out quickly, worried about being late, but was then faced with the dilemma of what to wear for the evening. It took another hour of running around his room half-naked for Shibata to finally decide on a nice button down and some decent jeans. He then spent another large chunk of time debating cologne before deciding deodorant should be enough. His hair was another matter entirely, but Shibata eventually figured that out too and he now found himself on his couch with far too much time left before his date arrived.

Shibata figured his time spent waiting could be used to help him calm down. He tried to distract himself by mindlessly scrolling through his phone, but his thoughts soon wandered away, leaving him as anxious as he was before.

Is this the right outfit? Should I wear something else? Is my hair okay? Do I smell alright? Where did he say we were going? What if I’m underdressed? What if I’m overdressed? What if he doesn’t like me? What if he hates me? What if this is all a mistake? What if this is all a joke? What if-

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Shibata jumped at the loud noise and let out a squeak. He nearly tripped over himself as he ran to the door, hissing as he bumped his hip on something that he was too distracted to notice. Shibata then stood in front of the door, hastily smoothing out his shirt and fixing his hair before his hand did an odd jerking movement as he mentally debated with himself. Taking a few deep breaths, Shibata finally managed to calm himself down enough to open the door, but that all went away the moment he laid his eyes on the man in front of him.

“Hello, Shibata.”

Shibata’s heart caught in his throat as he took in the sight before him. Kento was dressed impeccably in his three-piece suit as always. His hair was perfectly styled and the smile on his face was even more perfect. Frozen in place, all Shibata could do was stare at Kento.

“Hello!” blurted Shibata, finally remembering himself. “I, uh, you, um, nice!”

Shibata looked away, mentally berating himself. He wanted nothing more than to close the door and hide his room for a month since there was no doubt in his mind that Kento never wanted to see him again, but to his surprise, Kento laughed lightly, the sound causing him to look up.

“Thank you. You look great too,” Kento said in return and Shibata felt his cheeks warming. “I apologize for being late. I had more work than expected. Are you ready to go?”

Shibata nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He grabbed his keys and things before following Kento outside to where his car was parked. Still too nervous to speak, Shibata remained quiet the entire ride, heart pounding in his ears. He kept glancing at him from the corner of his eye, trying to get himself to say something, but the words continued to get caught in his throat. He wondered if Kento was put off by his silence since he hadn’t said anything more either.

“Shibata,” Kento said gently, finally breaking the silence, “relax.” Shibata turned to face him fully and he caught sight of Kento smiling at him gently.  “We’re just getting dinner. There’s nothing to worry about.” Kento reached for Shibata’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly. The action made Shibata calm, shoulders relaxing immediately. “I wouldn’t have asked you out if I didn’t like you.”

Shibata took in a deep breath and nodded. He still wasn’t certain of what to say, so he squeezed Kento’s hand in response. Kento didn’t push him, understanding how he was feeling, and for that, Shibata was thankful. They said nothing until they arrived at their destination, but their hands remained connected the entire time.

They soon arrived and Shibata found himself frozen once again as he realized that the restaurant Kento had taken him to was one with a six month waiting list. He barely registered that Kento had moved to open the car door for him and was patiently waiting for him.

“Um, I-”

“Don’t worry. You’re not underdressed,” Kento said calmly. “It’s just dinner. You don’t have to worry about anything.”

Kento held his hand out, which Shibata gently took. He felt Kento squeeze his hand again before guiding him inside the restaurant. Inside, the hostess looked up giving Kento a smile before bowing in recognition.

“Mr. Futaba, we’re happy to see you again this evening,” she said before gesturing. “Follow me please.”

The hostess led the two of them through the restaurant. Shibata couldn’t help but ogle at all of opulence of the restaurant and people around them, everything looking as if it were more than his lifetime salary. He felt himself start to panic again, heart feeling like it was about to pop, when he felt a hand on his back. He jumped at the contact, but relaxed when he realized that it was only Kento trying to calm him down.

The hostess continued to lead them from the restaurant and Shibata was curious since they were going towards the back and away from the rest of the patrons. He soon realized that she was leading them down a hallway of smaller private rooms and sighed in relief before realizing that he was about to be alone with Kento again for the next few hours.

She soon stopped and gestured to one of the rooms, smiling. Shibata merely nodded, not sure of what else to do, as Kento guided him into the room. He stood by the table awkwardly as Kento gave the hostess a few bills as thanks before joining him in the room and pulling out his chair for him. Shibata sat down and Kento moved to sit across from him.

“Noriko will be with you in a moment, Mr. Futaba,” said the hostess.

“Thank you, Kyoko.”

Kyoko bowed and turned to leave, leaving the two of them alone once again. Luckily, it didn’t last long and another waitress, who Shibata assumed to be Noriko came in, giving a bow.

“Mr. Futaba, good evening,” she said before turning to Shibata, “and good evening to your date as well.” She stood up fully and handed both of them menus. “Shall I bring you your usual wine or would you prefer something else this evening?”

“My usual wine, please, and the whole bottle would be nice,” Kento answered. “Thank you, Noriko.”

Noriko bowed and left. Shibata was thankful for the menu that she left since it gave him something to do and focus on besides his current situation. However, that soon created more panic in Shibata because he quickly realized that he had no clue what anything on the menu was.

What the heck does ‘mesclun’ mean? ‘Beurre noisette’? ‘En papillote’? Were these even actual words or were they made up?

“Have you figured out what you wanted?”

Shibata jumped at the sound of Kento’s voice. He looked up and suddenly realized that there was now wine on the table, meaning that he had completely missed when Noriko had come by. He then turned to look at Kento, who gave him a soft smile.

“Uh…”

Shibata floundered for words and found none. He knew that he was completely frozen and most likely looked like a complete idiot, but he couldn’t stop himself from simply staring at Kento with wide eyes. Kento noticed his discomfort though and nodded, gesturing to the menu.

“If you have any questions about the menu, I don’t mind answering them. Noriko would be happy to help as well.”

“Oh thank god. Please help me,” Shibata blurted. He figured he could have time to be embarrassed about his lack of knowledge later, but right now, he needed any help he could get. “I don’t know what half of these dishes are and I just.” He made a strangled groaning noise.

Kento chuckled. “I understand,” he said. “To be honest, I don’t know what half of this stuff is either. I normally just tell them to bring me whatever they happen to be recommending that day.”

“Really?”

Kento nodded. Shibata thought he was simply saying that to make him feel better, but he could’ve sworn he saw a light dusting of pink on Kento’s cheeks, making him believe him. He watched with an amused expression as Kento moved his chair so that they were now next to each other, instead of across.

“Truthfully, I’m hopeless when it comes to food. I have to seem knowledgeable because of my work and position since we often dine at fancy places like this, but I really don’t know what I’m doing either.”

Unable to stop himself, Shibata let out a laugh. He tried to cover it up, but Kento caught him and let out a laugh as well.

“Sorry,” said Shibata. “I’m not laughing at you. It’s just...unexpected.”

Kento only shrugged, taking no offense. He leaned in closer to look at the menu, shoulder brushing against Shibata’s, making his heart skip. Neither of them said anything about it, pretending to be focused on the menu.

“So what’s a ‘ballotine’?” Shibata asked.

“I have no idea,” answered Kento. “But I think I might know what a ‘coulis’ is.”

The two of them laughed openly this time. They continued going through the menu, doing their best to decipher what the words meant. All the while, they both continued to laugh and joke about their lack of culinary knowledge.

After the tension was broken, Shibata comfortably fell into conversations with Kento and Shibata realized that Kento was right. He had nothing to worry about. He quickly realized that Kento was genuinely interested in him and that they had more in common than what he had originally believed. They spoke and laughed comfortably around each other, both unsure if they were feeling warm due to the other or the wine.

But first dates were never perfect and they were midway through dessert when a commotion could be heard outside of their room.

“Ma’am, you can’t go back there!”

“I can and I will!”

“Sherlock, please! You’re making a scene!”

Kento and Shibata gave each other apologetic looks, recognizing the sound of Sherlock and Wato’s voice approaching them. Neither of them blamed the other, but they both seemed to have expected that their date would be crashed by a certain detective.

“Kento! There you are!” exclaimed Sherlock as she stomped into the room.

Wato and Kyoko came running in behind her as well. The hostess was about to apologize, but Kento held up a hand and nodding, letting her know it was alright. She looked hesitant, but nodded, turning away from their room.

“Hello, Sherlock,” said Kento. “What I can help you with?”

“You,” Sherlock poked his chest for emphasis, “won’t answer your phone! I’ve been trying to call you for the last hour!”

“I’m very sorry about her,” Wato said quickly from behind Sherlock. “I tried to stop her. I really did.”

Sherlock pouted and huffed. Kento glanced at Shibata, who looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up, before looking at Sherlock. He wasn’t surprised to see Sherlock here, but was instead amused by her presence, given that she hadn’t noticed his current company, while Wato had noticed immediately and was now silently apologizing to him.

“I’m sorry,” said Kento. “My phone was off since I’m currently busy.”

“Busy?” Sherlock snorted. “With what?” Looking around the room, it took a moment before Sherlock realized that there were actually four people there and not three. She stared at Shibata curiously, not believing that he was actually there, until he gave her a small wave.

“Hi, Sherlock.”

“Shibata, what are you doing here?” asked Sherlock. She looked back and forth between the two of them. “What’s going on? Are you guys sharing secret information? Is there a case you don’t want me to know about? Is it about me? What’s going on? What are you hiding?”

Shibata remained silent, not knowing what to say. Kento simply reached for his wine and took a sip before answering. “Sherlock, we’re on a date.”

“A date? You two? On a date?” Sherlock scoffed. “Yeah, right. Stop lying to me.”

Kento gave her a stern look, letting her know that he was telling the truth. Sherlock turned her attention towards Shibata and gave him a look, asking if it was true. He gave a sheepish smile in response and Sherlock could feel her brain shutting down.

“A date?” repeated Sherlock. “A date?” She turned to Wato. “A date?”

Noticing that Sherlock had stopped thinking, Wato gently guided her out of the room. Shibata and Kento could still hear Sherlock asking about the date as Wato turned back to them and bowed multiple times.

“We’re very sorry for interrupting,” said Wato. “I hope this doesn’t ruin your evening. Please continue. We’re sorry again. Good bye.”

They both nodded and could hear Wato dragging Sherlock out of the restaurant. There was a pregnant pause between Shibata and Kento as they both searched for the right words.

“Well, that was-”

“Interesting.”

With a snort, Shibata burst into laughter and Kento soon joined in as well. They looked at each other with understanding. Neither could blame the other for what happened since Sherlock was bound to find out sooner or later and there was no avoiding the fact that she liked to show up at the most inopportune times.

“Does she do that often?” Shibata asked.

Kento nodded, a fond look in his eyes. “Yes,” he said. “All the time.” He shook his head. “I’ve grown used to it, but I feel like that’s going to happen on our next date as well.”

“Next date?”

“If you’re not opposed.”

“No,” Shibata said shyly. “I would definitely like to go on another date with you.”

* * *

Shibata went home feeling happier than ever. Kento drove him back after their date. They sealed it with a kiss that both of them wished lasted even longer and a promise of a second date. Their first night together had ended, but they knew there was more to come.

However, when Shibata awoke the next morning, he realized he would have to go to work, which meant he would have to face Sherlock. He and Kento had texted last night, bidding each other good night and good morning, but Kento had made no mention of Sherlock or anything, so Shibata was left to assume that he hadn’t spoken to Sherlock.

This assumption proved to be true when he arrived to see Sherlock sitting quietly by his desk, keeping her hands to herself.

“Shibata,” Sherlock greeted when she saw him.

“Sherlock,” Shibata said in return. He awkwardly sat down. Neither of them looked at the other. “You’re here early today.”

“So are you.”

Shibata cleared his throat. “Well, I have paperwork that I didn’t do last night, so I figured I’d get that done this morning.”

Sherlock nodded, saying nothing else. Shibata saw how she fidgeted and began working, deciding that it would be better for her to talk first instead of him. He was halfway through a file when she decided to speak.

“So...you and my brother…” she said tentatively.

“Yeah,” said Shibata carefully. He stopped writing and looked up at her slowly. “Is it, uh, is it a problem?”

“No!” Sherlock nearly yelled as she rapidly shook her head. “It’s not!”

“Oh. Okay then.”

They fell silent again. The only sound in the room was the ticking of the clock.

“I just,” began Sherlock. She made a strangled noise. “I’m sorry for interrupting last night,” she mumbled.

Shibata stared at the detective with wide eyes, having expected her to disapprove. “It’s okay,” Shibata finally managed to say. “You didn’t mean to.”

Sherlock nodded. “Did I...did I ruin your date?”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Good,” she said nodding again. “Good.”

Sherlock nodded a few more times before suddenly getting up. Her quick action made Shibata jump up as well, following her to the door.

“Where you going?”

“I have to go find Kento now,” said Sherlock with a clear pout. “Wato said I have to apologize to him too.”

Shibata nodded and tried not to laugh, but from how Sherlock was pouting even more now, he figured she knew. However, she said nothing, which surprised him.

“Well, have fun, I guess,” Shibata said, unsure of what to exactly say in this kind of situation.

Sherlock turned to walk away again. He saw her take a few steps out the door before she turned around and walked back in.

“By the way, Kento doesn’t actually like going out,” said Sherlock. “He likes watching rom-coms and reading mystery novels at home though.”

“Oh?”

“I just...thought you should know,” Sherlock mumbled quickly. “Bye!”

Sherlock ran out the door as she said this, leaving an amused Shibata behind.

Shibata knew that he and Sherlock didn’t always get along. They often clashed during cases, especially since their preferred method of investigation were opposites, with Shibata following the rules, while Sherlock did whatever she wanted. But the two of them have known each other and been together for some time now, and considered the other to be like a sibling. He hadn’t expected Sherlock to approve of his relationship with her brother, but he was happy to know that she was trying to help out in her own way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


End file.
